Spectral Assassin (Power)
The is a power that allows the Dragonborn to summon the spirit of former Speaker of the Black Hand, Lucien Lachance. The Dragonborn can summon him once per day after completing the Dark Brotherhood quest "Bound Until Death". He can be summoned by either power or spell in hand. Lucien is the assassin that recruits the Hero to the Dark Brotherhood in . When summoned After being summoned, he will follow the Dragonborn around, no matter where they may be, until they summon another Familiar, Atronach, Raise Zombie, or when he is defeated. He is equipped with shrouded robes and a dagger. While it isn't possible to engage in an actual conversation, he will speak about current events such as: the current location (towns, and his memories of visiting them), the contract embarked on, events from his previous life, the Dread Father, and his thoughts. Lucien can also offer advice on current quests. It is possible to kill Lucien without him fighting back, but this will likely require a one-hit kill because Lucien will fight back after several strikes. This may be useful if the Dragonborn is trying to listen to other NPCs, as he often overpowers them with his bass-heavy voice. Note that killing the spectre will be viewed as a crime against the Brotherhood if the attack is witnessed. If witnessed killing Lucien, the Dragonborn will be confronted upon return to the sanctuary, and will not be allowed to continue any Brotherhood quests until a fine of 500 is paid. Even after the fine is paid, the other members of the Brotherhood will continue to comment on how the family was disrespected. Also note that simply attacking Lucien a few times will not result in a penalty; Lucien must be attacked to the point that he fights back. The best approach seems to be a stealthed backstab so that a penalty will not be received. Quotes *"An ancient city, Markarth. Built by the Dwemer, the dwarves of old. To think an entire race... eradicated. Not even I can take credit for that feat." - While in Markarth. *"All hail the savior of the Dark Brotherhood! All hail the Listener!" - Any time while summoned. *"Have you heard the tale of Mathieu Bellamont, and the great treachery of Cheydinhal? Kill a boy's mother, and vengeance festers in the son..." - Any time while summoned. *"I do so love Riften. I journeyed here in my youth. A thief took my purse... so I took his eyes. It was a fair exchange." - While in Riften. *"I grow restless. As does my blade." - Any time while summoned. *"I remember Skyrim from my youth, and the glistening crimson on fields of white." - While traveling the lands of Skyrim and not in any named location (i.e. not in or near caves, farms, etc.) *"In life, I was but a Speaker for the Black Hand, but you have been named Listener. There is no higher honor." - Any time while summoned. *"In my time, the Blades protected the Emperor. It would seem these Penitus Oculatus will prove equally incompetent." - During To Kill an Empire quest. **PC: Sometimes during Breaching Security, after the evidence in planted on Gaius Maro. *"Lead and I will follow, Child of Darkness." - Any time while summoned. *"My blade is yours." - Any time while summoned. *"I live... again." - Any time while summoned. *"My name is... Lucien Lachance." - Any time while traveling, including in battle. (rarely said) *"One day, you shall serve our Dread Father, as I do now." - Any time while summoned. *"Perhaps we should find a random stranger to murder. Practice does make perfect." - Any time while summoned. *"Shadowmere... my old and dear friend." - Near Shadowmere. Before obtaining Shadowere, he may also say it when mounting any horse (360). (Will never say if Shadowmere is killed.) *"Stalking your prey, planting false evidence, destroying an innocent man's reputation - truly a contract worthy of the Listener." - During Breaching Security quest. *"The Dread Father works through me. And his work has just begun." - Any time while summoned. *"There is murder in the air. I can taste it!" - Any time while summoned. *"There is no pain in the Void!" - Any time while in battle. *"We are bonded now, you and I. Joined, through the powers of the Void." - Any time while summoned. *"Whiterun, home of the Skyforge. It is said a blade forged in its fires can cut through sinew as if it were parchment." - While in Whiterun. *"You know, a good purification might be just what this Sanctuary needs..." - In the Dark Brotherhood's Falkreath sanctuary. *"Your enemies will soon know the wrath of Sithis." - Any time while summoned. *"The Sanctuary must be purged of its invading filth." - In the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, during Death Incarnate quest. *"Ah, yes. Solitude. Seat of the High King of Skyrim. Messy business, kingslaying. Ah, but so very satisfying..." - While in Solitude. *"The Keeper is a sacred position within the Dark Brotherhood. Ask yourself: do you trust the wisdom of our Lady?" - In the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary during The Cure For Madness quest. *"I will kill this jester if you so desire, but there is a disturbance in the Void. Our Dread Father does not wish this." - During The Cure For Madness quest. *"Killing the Gourmet will leave an emptiness in the collective soul of Skyrim. This pleases me." - During Recipe For Disaster quest. *"Yes. Kill the chef and then steal his very identity. For that is the true death." - During Recipe For Disaster. *"A poison stew, eh? I was always partial to apples, myself." - During To Kill An Empire quest. *"My time saw the assassination of an Emperor as well. Alas, the Dark Brotherhood did not have the honor of the kill." - During To Kill an Empire quest. *"The time has come to fulfill your destiny, Listener. Kill the Emperor and restore the Dark Brotherhood to greatness." - During Hail Sithis quest. *"You stand now at the precipice of the Void. I am reminded of another Listener, a protege I knew long ago. So long ago..." - During Hail Sithis quest, likely referencing the Hero of Kvatch. *"What prey awaits us?" - Any time while summoned. *"Windhelm. White as bone, and cold as the Void." - While in Windhelm. *"Do you feel it? Magic. Deep and ancient. It resonates from the College, like the beating of a heart." - While in Winterhold. *"Lead on, (brother/sister)." - Any time while summoned. *"My Listener?" - While the player is idle or if player bumps into him. *"You wish to kill me? Someone has already had that honor! Laughing" - Any time while in battle. *"I weep for you, mortal." - Any time while in battle. *"Dreary, dank, and dimly lit. Truly a Sanctuary to call home." - In the main area of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. *"Begone brother." - If the Dragonborn is stealing without sneaking in a house they are trespassing in. Trivia. *Lucien Lachance's voice actor (Wes Johnson) also voices the Spectral Assassin, Sheogorath, and Emperor Titus Mede II. *The description for 'Summon Spectral Assassin' says "Summons the ghost of the legendary assassin Lucien Lachance to fight by your side, until he's defeated", confirming the fact that this is Lucien Lachance. *Lachance's line "I live... again." may possible be a reference to the 1992 horror film Army of Darkness ''or a reference to Sky Captain'' from the 1998 video game'' Future Cop: LAPD who is voiced by the same person.'' *His dialogue reveals that he once visited Skyrim while alive. *The Assassin is vulnerable to the Shout 'Disarm'; so, one should be cautious when around him and using this Shout, as he may lose his dagger. *It is possible for the Assassin to equip any other weapon lying on the ground by him picking it up. As such, due to his inability to be looted upon defeat, the player might never retrieve that weapon again. *If using the Shout/Whisper 'Aura Whisper' or the spell 'Detect Life', the Assassin's body glows as if it were living, although it is a spirit. This makes sense, however, as Lachance is in the service of Sithis and being summoned by the Void. *The Assassin's line "A poison stew, eh? I was always partial to apples, myself." is a reference to how Lachance gave a poisoned apple to the player in TES IV: Oblivion during The Purification. *Also, a reference to The Purification is the Assassin's line about purifying the Sanctuary. *If one wants the Assassin to leave their service, an easier way of dismissing him without 'killing' him is to simply summon something else. Also, the player will not receive a bounty for attacking Lachance. *Lucien's line "I am reminded of another Listener, a protege I knew long ago. So long ago..." refers to the Hero of Kvatch. *If you use an attack that changes skin color (Flames, Frostbite, Sparks, etc.), the Shrouded Armor he has equipped, can be seen clearly. *The player may lose Cicero as a follower upon attacking the Spectral Assassin within sight. Bugs *It is possible to have two Spectral Assassins; leave the original Assassin in the Ragged Flagon and he will no longer follow the player. Then, one should return some time later, and the Assassin will no longer be '(Insert Character Name)'s Spectral Assassin', but rather 'Talk to Spectral Assassin', similar to a regular NPC. Now, he can be looted upon death and pickpocketed. Then, the player can summon a second Spectral Assassin. However, the original Assassin will not follow the player anymore, and will remain in the Flagon. *His ghostly remains sometimes never disappear, but can be removed with the 'disable' command on a PC. * It is possible that a bug can occur where the Assassin will no longer have the spectral texture, but will instead look like an ordinary NPC, but wearing Shrouded Robes. It is unknown what causes this, some reports say casting "Healing Hands" on him will do so. The Assassin does, eventually, return to the spectral looking state. ru:Вызов спектрального ассасина Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Powers Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members